1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polymers that are derived from diamioxime monomers and contain 1,2,4-oxadiazole rings which serve as linking groups in the polymer chain. More particularly, the invention relates to such polymers crosslinked by triazine rings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Viscous polymers have been prepared by the condensation of diamidoxime monomers to form linear molecules in which the 1,2,4-oxadiazole ring acts as linkages. The chain segments between said linkages can be alkylene radicals, arylene radicals, perfluorinated alkylether radicals, or perfluorinated alkylether radicals. The perfluorinated linear poly(1,2,4-oxadiazoles) have been described in copending patent application Ser. No. 843,090, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,524, while various methods of synthesizing polymers of this type have been discussed in Polyhydrazides and Polyoxadiazoles, Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Technology, Volume II (1969 edition), pages 184-7 (1966).